Heavens Hell
by pandemoniumWriter
Summary: A man named Arthur was a hybrid of the a angel and demon, with both parents abandoning him because his angel heritage was strong enough to make his left wing resemble a angles and the right resemble a demons, split apart from his only brother Peter because of this, his life only gets more difficult. Angels are sadistic bastards w/ a heart Demons are bastards with a little sympathy.
1. Chapter 1

If having sex with a demon with a demon is a sin than for all that's holy I've sinned and i dont regret it but let me explain i had been forced into submission by a Incubus and because of that i have sinned and the worst part about it... I don't feel as bad as i thought i should would be,but one things for sure I be a dead man if anyone found out i slept with a demon a incubus at that,say good bye to the only useful kirkland in heaven left I mean dont get me wrong my little brother Peter (hes 10)is useful if it comes to making the shoes and armour we wear in battle but...other than that he's pretty useless untill he comes of age...in 11 years where technically he has learned atleast the basics of magic and how to use his wings, if he even grows them...hopefully not for his sake, he still would have about 6 years after to wait if he wanted to choose a class he would want to be in, like me im a guardian i mostly watch children and try to protect from harm usually...but this last person i was assigned was 19 turning 20 next week and lets just say when you first see this girl she looks like shes a major bitch but really she has a heart of gold and is surprisingly innocent...enough.  
now the reason why i was assigned to her was because one,she had history of her claiming to see the dead,which is surprisingly true, two,she may be a threat to all mythical so i have to take this gift away before she gets older and somehow figures out how actually touch us willingly which is terrible for us because in this time area shes in there are things such as demon hunters, which honestly i love to watch them fuck themselves over while trying to catch demons,and such that hunt the mythical beings down and take our lives or in my case my wings which is why we hid our presence unless it's a child which then the cloaking mechanism is optionally turned off,and then this would have to bring me to the final reason...she was being targeted by a few succubus's and incubuses which is troubling for me because i have to carefully grab these bloody bastard and send them into the next life with my sword which i MUST carry around when in the humans land because...demons...we're not on good terms, but then again I'm neither a angle or demon I'm a hybrid of such...a halfling if you so call it that either way i shouldn't be in heaven or hell, i have no place there because of this, but with difficulty i convinced the higher ups to atleast let me live on the outskirts of the gates where usually the guards and angles don't live. I wasn't welcomed in the actual town but they help build home near the walls of the huge fence and placed a guard near me which i highly doubt would actually help me if i was attacked, and then they gave me a job i am pretty sure I'm being supervised for, since randomly once a month i see a little pixie fly slowly past me with a clipboard writing things and then poofing away, things aren't easy for me, if i go to hell my left wing (the angel wing/white wing) has a chance of being burned off which i don't want, so... I'm stuck has this stupid rule you cant sin even on accident, which is dumb because everyone has a capability to sin but they heavily advise you not of or they will either send you straight to purgatory or to earth since providing for the enemy is a terrible idea which i agree, but I'm on neither sides, heaven has this curse...yes curse that only activates once your officially accepted and that red paper that give you is handed to you...this curse slowly forms a sin you've done rather its Envy,Pride,Sloth,Wrath, or any of the other three, it forms letter in your back...in...your...back...and its hurts... at first its a slight pain but it slowly grows stronger as you keep doing the sin... and the only way to stop it is to either confess to one of the higher ups which is dangerous and stupid, or completely stop and depending on how many letters you have on your back is how many months it takes before the pain is gone...and that's a long wait...someone's bound to find out. The incubus i encountered never told me his name, he fed off of me and than vanished, funny right...well not really, i still had one more job to do, destroy her ability to see us so i did so as quickly as possible before going home, this is one day i want to end a little bit more faster so i did and went to bed 2 hours earlier than usual...without even realizing it that damn demon had followed me home, so now i have one more inconvenience to add to my trail of misfortune.


	2. chapter 2 prt 1

"Maybell!" I called out as he opened the door "Yes?" the little fairy called out flying straight to my face "How is Clover doing?" "They are sleep" Maybell informed before turning to fly away "Arthur... are you sure you want to protect this child,He does have a bad omen" "yeah so do i..this childs wings grew in to early meaning that he's stuck with his cursed wings just like im stuck with mine" "yes i know but-" "there is no buts Maybell he stays with me, period" irritation in my voice as frown "as you wish.." she quickly flew back upstairs" and i walk into the kitchen to make some tea.

Maybell is a wind fairy she also to be one many familiars,shes cunning creative and very much a flirt,she reminds me of my cousin thats protected by the walls in heaven, Maybells hair is the color of grass aswell as her eyes being the color of silver clouds,and true to her nature shes as quick as wind and just reckless,which is why i was perfectly in making her apart of my family along with a the child named Clover, Clover is 2, shorter than the average hight of a average two year old, his wings were like mine one resembles one of the demon kin the other of the angels, Clover was in a dumpster when i found him,he was a infant at the time,and even so his wings had already sprouted out, Clover was the name i gave him because of a birthmark on his back near his wings had a four leaf clover on his back under his wing, his hair is as red as fire and eyes a cyan color,his power was yet to be decided since he didnt have that normal burst of power that usually happens,Clover so far as i know is unable to do simple magic but i cant be to sure Till hes a little older,Clover calls me papa when i first heard him say it was when he was around maybe 4 months old it made me cry,now that hes two he's grown to be observative and clingy yet and still he was very friendly,quiet shy tho, and huge outdoors kid which worried me some till i assigned Maybell to watch over him,I treat him like he was my son, i love that little guy, more than anything in my life do i want him to grow up happy healthy and feeling loved unlike my childhood, but here recently he fell ill so now he has to rest more than usual.

"Matilda"a blue fairy,one of the water tribe appeared beside me "Please run the water for my tub while im down here imma take a bath before going to bed" "rough day?" she asked voice soft "you would not believe how terrible its been" "tell me all about it tomorrow ok?" Matilda had always played the mother role in this house hold since she acted more like one than the others so when clover called her Granny it only warmed her heart and her quote on quote words were "am i really that old" with the look of someone both confused and pleased at the same time,"alright now if youll just excuse me"i excuse myself before going to my office and writing my report drinking my tea i had made and eating one of the fruits and going to my bathroom taking a EXTRA LONG bath almost falling asleep in it and after went to sleep in my own bed.

I was woken up around 3 in the morning by none other than the incubus yesterday, when realizing this i almost letout screeched but he covered my mouth with his hands and put up a finger telling me to hush and keep quiet,I tried moving my body but couldn't,It felt like 100's of needles were stabbing me the more i tried, tears fell as the pain was to much "you see you should really pay attention more,I was able to follow you without any of your fairy friends and you noticing me" he chuckled as he sat on my waist "Your wings interests me so i followed you...well that and the flavor you are is very addictive" he smirked leaning down only to touch my nose "What's wrong darling? Just realized you can't move?hurt doesn't it" he chuckled and moved his hands down to my shirt and chin,one staying right under my chin and his other hands fingernails slid down my shirt, tearing it ever so slowly 'this asshole is playing me' i gritted my teeth and tried my damned hardest to ignore the intense amount of pain hitting me at i finally was able to mutter the words of a levitation spell and move what i saw was one of my many lamps i had over his,i honestly would be worried about waking Clover right now but at this moment but this situation im in lead me to utter the words "drop..." and from the hight it was in the lamp shattered right ontop of his head causing him to topple on me and the spell to break because of his lack of focus "y-you dirty ass demon" I struggled to sit up as my hands were pretty much covered in cuts and glass 'fuuuck' I quickly say a spell levitating the glass around me...even the glass on my intruder... Up and threw it into the trash 'Lets tie this fucked up' "Matilda..." I whisper having her appear in seconds in her pyjamas "im sorry love for waking you up so early in the day but i need your help with that bastard" i point with my thumb behind me and as she followed my thumb her face darkened pure hatred in her eyes "thats.." i only nodded "he followed me home earlier..." Matilda quickly flew over to him "what do you want me to do fore you Artie?" she asked her eyes not once leaving the demons unconscious body "Heal his wounds but keep him unconscious while i tie him up to something" I yawn and grab a first aid kit from my drawer,no point in using up my energy on senseless magic "Your kindness never cease to amaze me my dear" Matilda sighed and got to work as i searched for rope around the house "papa..." I hear Clover call out to me "fuck..." i mutter and look back at Matilda "Ill be right back" I tell her than walk out and go towards Clovers room across the hall "Clover Hun whats wrong?" I flip on the light only to decide that was a bad idea and immediately turned it off "I heard something break" I hear him say as i make my way to his bed "What happened..." he yawned and flipped a little lamp on tears in his eyes 'shit i really spooked him...' "I...was having a rough night is all and.. A lamp of mine got knocked over while i was working" I smiled picking him up and gave him a hug i knew he needed "everythings fine ok?" he nodded and wiped the tears out of his eyes "is there anything else that could of possibly woke you?" he quickly shook his head "you want me to stay?" i ask he only shook his head "you sure?" i ask he nods i sigh "alright than, good night Clover" i say and turn the lamp off and leave the room door cracked so the hall way light is on and head back to my room "so how is he doing?" Matilda asked "i spooked my poor baby enough for him to actually cry...im just happy he didn't get up and run to my room like usual" i sigh and continue my search for rope "it would be alot harder to explain why a man hes unfamiliar with is here huh?" "alot more difficult" i sigh than chuckle "ah ha i found it~" i say proudly and get up "Now to tie this bastard up..."i say to myself and look around my room "lets move him to my bathroom ok?" Matilda nodded and quickly helped me move him and tie him to the sink "there...now all i have to do is wait for him to wake up" i smile and look at Matilda "again Matilda i am every sorry about waking you up so early" i apologize and held out my palm "dont worry about it deary it was obviously a serious situation" she than sat in my palm "Im glad i was some help, just stay safe alright" she smiled kissed my forehead and disappeared, and with a sigh i went too bed after moving the left over pieces of the lamp to the trash.

The next morning i got up late..so late that Clover got worried and woke me "Papa" i heard him call out shaking me and in my groggy state i let out a humm "you promised to paint with me remember..." he pouted i could hear it " five more minutes..." i said doing a shooing motion "but papa uncle Francis and uncle Peter are coming over they don't know me yet you said you'd introduce me" i let his words sink in and with a sigh u sat up "What time is it..." "4:20 in the afternoon" he immediately answered rushing over to get my wand which even inn the house i carry with me at all times. "So have you had lunch yet?" I ask trying to push the grogginess away he quickly shook his head "Granny said lunch is at 5" "hmm ok then we have a little time come on" he quickly grabbed my hand as we walked to a room in my hallway,the room was covered in dry paint splatters Clover and I did when he was around 1,It was a complete accident at first to be honest but soon i gave up on trying to paint the walls and just started splattering paint on the walls but in the middle of the wall are both mine and his hand prints in red and blue, "What do you want to paint today?" I ask as i get everything ready, he gasped and yelled "One second papa" and ran out, 'hes in higher spirits than usual' i thought and placed the paints on the wooden paint holders and placed white canvases on the stands, it's when Clover came back with a small jug with a blue fire in it, "where did you get that darling?" i ask walking over to the jug "I made it in my sleep papa" he said so proudly "there was alot of fire in my room along with things floating...and my dreams came true too! Matilda and the others had to calm me down for them to poof away!" he rambled as i smiled 'he has such a big imagination that simple spells hes unable to do so he makes his creations do it for him... His demonic abilities must be getting in the way of that...he can do black magic...ill have to learn that along side him to...and teach him how to control it..' i made mental notes as i take the jar from his hands "alright alright" i chuckle "Im proud of your improvements but now that your abilities are finally here I'm gonna have to teach you how to use them to help others ok?" he nodded quickly art the sound of learning 'hes such a nerd' i thought and smile "but for now let's paint " he quickly nods and we both start our paintings of the blue flame.

Almost 40 minutes past before we're both done painting "What do you say we wash our Colourful hands and see if lunch is done?" i say wiggling my paint covered hands earning a giggle from Clover "ok!" he replied and washed his art utensils and went too his room 'now to deal with nuisance' i frown and head to my room into my room only to a pitiful sight of my offender trying to burn the ropes "seems your in a sticky situation wouldn't you say?" i raise an eyebrow "Shut the hell up you fucking cunt" he spat "ooh i guess i could leave you there" i shrug and turn to leave "No no wait!" he almost yelled


	3. Chapter 2 prt 2

until a told him to hush "what it's it" i give him a disgusted look because honestly he made me want to puke just by looking at him "I...uh.." i quickly got what he said and smiled "you know if you can answer my questions with complete honesty ill let you go" I close the door and sit on the tub in front of him, he could only groan and nod, obviously not pleased, "why did you attack me" i ask leaning into my hands my elbows resting in my lap "I didnt take as much as i needed to kill over my hunger" "why is that?" i asked "because you kind of made it difficult for me that and while feeding im also taking more of your energy which you didnt have alot of surprising enough and i didn't want to kill you" "so you try to finish feeding last night" he nods "why didn't you just kill me right then and there god..." "Im not the type of person to kill angels and hybrids just because im hungry and im sure as hell not going to now,I saw that little boy your raising, im sure you already found out what type of magic he produces, its a rare magic,a rare magic only a few people in hell can make and control" "whats your point in this?" "any magic spell not compatible with his magic will continue to kill him inside till he either dies in his sleep or his fire consumes him" i was obviously taken back from this information of course cause it was my baby he's talking about and surprising everything he said was the truth or atleast from what the spell is telling me "How do you know-" "all this?" he cuts me off all i do is nod "A friend of mine in the same magic rank as me was consumed by his own flame...if simply hells fire doesnt hurt us making us use our own fire against us will do" he weakly chuckled obviously thinking back on the day "I...I'm sorry I asked" i sigh "But still how do i stop this from happening..." "Let me teach him-" "No way in Hell" "Thats the only way, you could even sit in the room with us if your still sketchy about everything...just let me do what i can in order to save this kids life" his eyes pleaded he was being honest this whole time..."What do i have to do...as repayment" "satisfy my hunger every once in a while, I wont make you do it everyday but.." "my 'flavor' is addictive I get it" Rubbing my neck "I may as well...would weekends work with you?" I sigh, his eyes brighten with a grin "Yes yes of course!" "So we have a deal..." "well to make the deal complete i have to finalize it" "That would be?" "untie my bonds so i can do it" he smirks but it than drops as he sees im not budging "I promise to not run away ok now untie me so i can make this deal and go home" "...fine" I get up and carefully untie him "i need you to look at me for this to work" i groan and look at him as i sit on my legs "wha-" as i look at his eyes and they were glowing a Pinkish tint "As long as that toddler is alive i shall teach him how to use his abilities" "for the good" i added "For the good,in return you repay with helping me feeding my addiction every once in a while, Are you ok with this deal?" without even needing to think i comply "yes" "wonderful" he smirked and leaned in to kiss me,I didnt stop him, it was quick and sweet surprising enough and as we parted i kind of missed this touch, Im a disgrace to all humane, "Deal complete" and with those words his eyes stop glowing and I felt a burning on my wrist "What the fuck" I quickly look at my left hand to see marking looking like a thorned rose singed all around my wrist "When the all the thorns are gone my lesson with your son is officially over and our deal will be complete understood?" I nod touching the rose "Dont let a demon touch this unless you want it to kill everyone in its proximity" "so...its a defense mechanism...?" "kind of...? If a demon for instance accidently bumps into it like...your kid it wont activate, under certain conditions will it actually go into defense mode" he explained "I know i should have asked this earlier but imma ask now since we got the rules and regulations out of the way-" "actually theres a warning to this too.." "what is it?" "dont break the bond,or else the vine on the rose will attack you and kill you on the spot" he bit his lip sheepishly rubbing his arm "Ok...anything else?" "no..." he looked confused as to why i just tossed his statement into the bin so easily "ok good so...whats your name" i smile "Oh...Uh...Alfred ...Alfred Jones" He laughed "yours?" "Arthur Kirkland,my sons name is Clover Kirkland" "Why Clover?" that was always the following question with people..reasonable honestly "He has a four leaf clover birthmark on his" the demon- Alfred made a face mouthing the word "ohh" and nodded than stood helping me up "Well i should start heading home my folks are probably wondering why i hadn't come home, since usually i didnt stay with whoever i feed on" he began to vanish "Do you really need to feed on just sexual activity?" I placed a hand on my hip "No, but like i said your taste is just to good to say no to~" before i could even utter a word he was gone 'Fucking demons' I frown and fold my arms thinking back on what i had just agreed to till Clover called me "PAPA WHATS TAKING YOU SOO LOONNGG" he called out making me chuckle "HERE I COME"I call back and wash my hands before heading out my room


	4. Chapter 3 prt 1

"Papa what took you so long!" he frowned "Im sorry love the paint on my hands seemed to have a harder time coming off than yours" I lie and tug on my sleeves pulling them down to my wrist "How about we eat and watch tv till your uncles get here?" I chuckle seeing him bounce around "Alright!" he smiled and grabbed hold of his rabbit and grabbing my hand.

They didn't arrive till 6:30 "ARTHUR!" My little brother,Peter yelled practically flying at me...wait no he was flying to me "H-Hey Peter" i laugh,I missed his loud and obnoxious voice,"when did he get his wings?!?" I mouthed to Francis "last week at school" he mouthed back causing me to smile his wings weren't like mine at all his were a sunset rose color as they were still very weak and fragile he still was able to fly with them "Look at your wings~" i smile "theyre very pretty in the sun Peter" i complimented "now come in you two i need you to meet someone" I grin and let go of Peter which he than quickly nods and flies in Francis following right after,placing a kiss on my forehead,and stopping dead in his tracks "Is something wrong love?" i ask tilting my head,Francis than shakes his head "no its nothing" he glanced at my wrists than continued a to the walk on "Who is it that you wanted us to meet Artie" Francis asked "I swear everytime we come over you always have us meet someone" Peter complained "When will you actually find a lover Angelcakes" Francis continued on from Peters complaint "No one would want a hybrid like me Francis and you know it so quit asking" "Arthur you know thats no-" "Anyways so I've kind of hid him from you two cause he's kind of shy...i was able to talk him into meeting you two this time...uh...Clover love can you come here?" looking over to the kitchen i see his bunny sticking out "can i bring Smitty?" he asked barely over a whisper,his voice made Peter and Francis's face have a look of shock and confusion "When did you-" "Of course sweetheart" I cut off Francis question and almost immediately i heard a loud clank on the kitchen floor sounding alot like Metal boots "Smittys a-" Francis started but Peter gasped and jumped up from his seat on the couch "SMITTYS A KNIGHT" Smitty was tall taller than Francis and I,smitty was so tall he had to lean down under the door way in order to make sure he didnt damage it, he wore a shield on hi hip,along with a sword, and his armour was shiny and sliver,"greetings kirkland family" he said in a loud booming voice "king Arthur you wanted them to meet prince Clover right?" He asked looking down at me "Yes" He than gently moved Clover into view as he was hiding behind his leg "Clover these are your uncles" both angels took a step back "Thats Uncle Peter" i pointed to Peter than at Francis "And thats Uncle Francis" i smiled and rubbed Clovers back till had enough courage to speak "H..hi... I told papa i would say hi..." He motioned to me before motioning to be picked up which i gladly did "When did you..." "have him?...Francis is a long story ill have to explain to you when we're alone"my smile softened to a sad almost pathetic smile "whats wrong papa" Clover noticed and squished my cheeks with his tiny hands "Nothing love" Glancing at him I got a idea "Clover why don't you and Peter go play outside with Sir..." "Smitty your highness" "Sir Smitty~ how about that?" I place him down as he nods his head and reaches out for Peters hand and grabs Smittys "Play nice you three" I smile as they exit to the back yard. "Arthur explain" Francis said sternly crossing his arms "he was a infant when i found him" I sigh "found him" he raised a eyebrow "he was in a garbage can...in the humans world" "what were you doing in the humans world" "no the real question was why was he in the humans world,if it wasnt for the child i was watching noticing his pitiful cries he would have either been killed because his wings were already grown, or tested on, or worse died from starvation..." I explained "I had to take him home with me even though i didnt have anything prepared for him i had to take care of him, I was up late in the night and early in the morning with that child, and as im watching him grow i took notice of the four leaf clover on his back so i named him clover" "Do the higher ups know he exists?" I nodded biting my lip as i look out the window seeing the kids playing pretend with the monsters and knights Clover would conjure up from his imagination "Hes a child and they didnt have the heart to take him away from me after hearing him call me papa" "was this when he first said his first words" I nodded "They tried to take him away from me...and with his small hands he tried to call me and ended up calling my name, Im not gonna lie...I cried a little thinking i would never see him again after that...I stayed up all night with my familiars begging me to rest...two days past before i saw him again" "how?" "the higher ups pitied me and im sure his cries for me was getting on theyre nerves" I chuckled weakly and rubbed my arm "I see...so you had him since birth?" "Im the only one he's known...slowly i built up this family of mine...with my familiars and him" "I see..." he said hesitant "well...if you ever need help just call Arthur...i wish you told me" "I would never bother you with simple things like this your already taking care of Peter for me since my parents died" I smile and place a hand on his cheek,silence filled the air as i watch Francis lean in wrapping his arms around my waist and- Peter rushed in "ARTHUR HELP" He panicked and quickly i push aside Francis "Peter calm down what happened?" I try to ask calmly, my voice waivers "Baby i need you to calm down I need you to tell me whats wrong" glancing outside i see Clover and his creations are gone "I...Igotmad atCloverandpushedhimtothegroundand..." taking a breath I watched the tears cloud his vision as he muttered the words "and he vanished" I felt my blood run cold "What do you mean he..vanished" "He...He just vanished into smoke I dont know where he went I-Im sorry Arthur" Peter hic-uped between words, I couldnt get mad i couldnt I refused to he didnt mean to and slowly i pulled him into a embrace shaking "Matilda, Karen, Lui, Maybell, Moon,and Star come quickly" I call my familiars trying to ignore all the sniffing from Peter all looking at y reflection I can see my hair turn from a light blonde to a cloud white color and my eyes glow all at once they stand beside me my 2 fairies quickly flying towards Peter and I,Moon my wolf familiar spoke up siting next to star my owl familiar "Whats the problem Arthur" he went straight to the point as Moon landed on his head "Find My Son quickly Lui go with Francis We need to find him before Sundown" Lui was a cat, a black cat at that, "Yes sir" those two immediately run out to god knows where "Matilda Maybell please be careful and look through any mythical extermination homes Moon Karen hunt the woods to the north" Karen was a shadow walker and the only time i ever see her is if she wants to show herself "Understood" they all said as a union and immediately vanished "Star your with me...Peter hun is Aunty Marie free tonight?" he nodded "I need you to head to her house understand go STRAIGHT to her home" Demand he only nods "and hey" I made him look at me "I know you didnt mean to your not to blame ok darling" he nodded making me frown and kiss his head "now go" I quickly open a portal to the gates at heaven "hurry now" I rush and he steps through and i close the portal and quickly stand "now lets go find my son" I declared and vanished out of my home.

6 hours passed and i still couldn't find him and i hadn't heard from the others in three hours im now practically flying through earth trying to find Clover when i Ran into a old friend of mine "Matty!" Matthew immediately pulled me into a hug "Hey what are you doing out here?!?"the look of concern was written all over his face as he looked at me "Have you...seen a 2 year old smaller than the average 2 year old red hair has my wings and a imaginary knight as his friend?" I ask out of breath "N-no? Why are you looking for a child anyways?" "That kids my son Matt and before you ask ill tell you later" he sighed "Ill help you look...got a picture?" "ummm uhhh" Before i could even conjour up a photo Star quickly pulled off a feather of hers and turned it into a picture of Clover and I "Ok ill...look that way" he said flying east "THANK YOU" I yelled.

I traveled to Antarctica and back throughout i ran into several people i either knew or was complete strangers to me but... By the time i came home it was dark out no one had found my son "Youve checked everywhere..." "Im sorry Arthur I checked every nook and cranny of those woods" Francis honestly looked like he had a fight with a bear while he was out " And the others havent seen him either...Arthur... Tomorrow ill help you look again but...you need your rest, he touched my face rubbing under my eyes "look at you...youve been using to much magic... How long did you fly for..." "I went...across the globe..." "why..." "I dont know it made more sense in my head, hes a l ittle boy if he did manage to teleport away...he could be anywhere" Francis sighed "your not gonna stop looking are you.." "Theres still one place i need to check" "your not talking about hell are you you" i bit my lip "that's the only place left i haven't checked" Francis made a annoyed click noise with his tongue "Thats a suicide mission Darling" he frowned "I know i know, but Clover may be down there so i must go" i reasoned "plus it's not like inn gonna be going down there alone i chuckle as i vanish the glow of my eyes only staying for a second brides also vanishing, "Honestly Arthur...what am i gonna do with you".

My travel through hell was difficult from trying to not to push my limit i was growing to tired to really even focus on my surroundings and before i knew it i fell unconscious. I woke up hours later in a bedroom that was not my own, panicked i quickly sit up which was a bad idea,'great now I've got a pounding headache' i groan catching the attention of my familiars "Hes up" Star hooted flying over to me "Deary you had us all worried sick" Karen hissed and sat on the edge of the bed "Im sorry..." glancing around the room the room looked like a library sort of...with a bed in the dead center to the left to me there was a table with some sort of vile of blue liquid and to my right there were papers scattered everywher


	5. Chapter 3 prt 2

papers scattered everywhere "Where are we..." i voiced "Well your in my room buttercup" quickly looking at the door Alfred was leaning in the doorway "you collapsed a few blocks away from my families place so i took you here, can you tell me why your down here?" "Have you see Clover..." he sighed and walked out the room only to come back holding a sleeping Clover "He showed up last night at my door crying,mind explaining" Alfred frowned and walked over to the bed "His uncle and him were playing and...he got pushed to the floor...next thing he knew Clover vanished" i gratefully took my son out of his hands and cradled him "I used up almost all my power trying to find him..." "you could have asked me...when i found you you were about to meet your creator...again" "I had to find him..." "i got that" "Alfred..." im barely over a whisper "yes?" "thank you...for finding Clover" i smile before placing Clover on the bed and looking up "Well...it's the least i could do the kid was terrified for where he was...that and some of our neighbors were looking at him like he was gonna be theyre next snack and shit..." Alfred was blushing, cute, "well i still want to thank you" I smile and kiss his cheek causing his face to turn redder, 'o oh my god this to much fun' i thought snickering. "ALFRED"A woman's voice yells from somewhere in the house startling me "Yes mom" Alfred quickly stepped out of the room. "Is that young man awake yet?" i hear her say and footsteps come up What sounds like stairs "yeah he just woke up" "oh good" She sounded happy? It was hard to say honestly then i hear a knock at the door "come in" i say in which a woman with white hair came in with Alfred "hello, are you feeling well?" she asked smiling "Im still a little dizzy...but I'm doing fine" i smile, expecting the next to be her kicking me out of her home i just kind of scanned the room for muy shoes and wand "Good! When my darling Alfie brought you here you were barely clinging to life itself" she slowly walked past my familiars "your poor wings looked like they had seem better days so whill you were out i washed them" my blood quickly went cold "wait you saw my wings?" she nodded "yep i was kind of surprises to be honest even though you were out cold you still had enough will power to hide your wings. Impressive if i do say so myself" she chuckled and gently lifted my right wing "Why didnt you throw me back out to the streets then..."i began to get skeptical "Because im like you hun" She smiled and let her wings appear, they were larger than average like mine, though she had two angel wings at the ends of the wings it looked like they faded into demonic wings at the last second, with feathers colored the morning sky and webbed at the end unlike mine, i still found myself thinking how they were so bright and soo beautiful "I was born with what they call down here a birth defect, because my wings couldnt decide what my fate would be i got this as a out come" i could feel her gaze at my Demonic wing before moving on to my left wing "what were your parents...if you dont mind me asking" "well...my mother was a incubus and my father...he was a Angel surprising enough" she chuckled "Really ... They were allowed to elope and have a child..." I ask fascinated by this new information "No." she quickly said "Oh..." i may have hit a dead en- "But they did so anyways now they live on earth with the humans in the middle of the woods living out theyre last few years together happy" her eyes softened "They'll probably be gone in 6 years, so till then ive been coming down there every chance get" she chuckled once more before letting go of my wing "I completely forgot to tell you my name..." she quickly changed the topic "Its Amanda, what's yours dearest?" she asked "oh...its Arthur" i couldnt but relax under her gaze 'so there are mothers like this down here' i smile "Arthur in all seriousness how do you even fly with this wig of yours" pointing to the right one, mine unlike everyone else's didn't have a web filling up the gaps the bone couldnt,neither was there skin to help it, instead mine was just bone my right wing was black and webless "Im not entirely sure either but because of that wing of mine it was harder to learn to fly" i groan "and why is your left wing redish gold colour? did you dye it?" "...no...its...Its my normal wing color...sadly" "ahhh~ you really are strange, strange being a good thing of course" i sighed 'Strange is a bad thing but ok...' "Also i wanted to ask both of you when you woke up" she than raised my left sleeve showing the rose "Why is this boy in a deal with you and what is it" she frowned glaring at Alfred, while i felt my blood rush to my face, and Alfred scratch the back of his neck nervously "Well you see...He needs me to teach his son how to use his abilities" Alfred than pointed to Clover "His magic is like mine... I didnt want him to... you know" he bit his lip "Thats very sweet of you but...you didnt tr-" "No mother i didnt sleep with him to finalize the deal" "good-" "WAIT SLEEP WITH ME?!?" i looked horrified "THAT WAS A CHOICE" "well yeah...though if i were to do that then the thorns on that rose of yours wouldnt even exist..." I frowned 'i would have had to permanently serve your ass i bet' "I could have given you my blood too but...that would most likely kill you cause of that wing of yours" "so you kissed me" "yep~" he smiled than his mother spoke up "So your son hold the power to control blue flames...?" "Yes...and when Alfred told me what could happen to him if i kept trying to teach him different magic thats not compatible with his blue flames...i had no choice but to agree to his deal" I sigh and touch Clovers hair "Well...I wish you the best of luck...and Alfred" I could practically hear the gulp he just did "yes mother?" he watched her walk over to him only for her to roughly pinch his cheeks "Dont try to play this boy boy, if anything happens tell me ok dear?" she than turned to me smiling i could only nod 'a mother's wrath is not a force to be played with' i chuckle my self before yawning "you should head back to sleep ill wake you when dinners done ok?" Alfred said and walked with his mother out the room "ok..." .


	6. Chapter 4 prt 1

When i awoke Alfred was shaking me weakly "Arthur wake up dinners ready" "five more minutes..." i groaned and turned to face him "Nope you need to get your energy back so its dinner time, don't make me carry you" He chuckled and when i didnt budge he literally picked me up "jeez your son was alot easier to get up than you" he joked "I just want to sleeppp" i whined and and groaned opening my eyes once more "to bad now wake up so i can put you down" he chuckled and got to the dining room "I hate you..." i rub my eyes and get set down "Papa!" Clover yelled excited "ugh...don't yell love ive got a headache" i whisper "whats a headache?" Clover asked eyes full of wander "Ill...ill tell you later" "Oh good your up" a man i could only assume was Alfreds father "yes...thank you for having me...and my child" i watched as my words sunk in and he raise an eyebrow and laugh "so your the little kids father" he walked over and ruffled my hair "Well...yes yes...i am...he didnt cause any problems did he?" I ask reaching down to pick clover up "not at all... Actually compared to when Alfred was in his toddler years the little brat could possibly be an Angel" the man gave me a grin"your raising him just fine" he chuckled the comment made me smile "thank you..." Unaware of Alfreds gaze on me as i,Kind of hid from embarrassment by hugging my son who was at the moment playing with my hair "ok boys its time to eat" Mrs Amanda said bring in what almost looked.like a buffet,it was then when my stomach rumbled that brought me to realize just how hungry i actually was, Clover laughed, and i got a few chuckles from Alfred and his Father,but his mother only smiled softly "come on lets eat".

I refused to take the first plate that was passed around,Because hey we're in hell and everything and one in hell is out to kill you so i let Alfred take my plate and took the next one than gave Clover a plate of food "good?" Alfred asked me from eighty beside me i nod "yes your mother is a wonderful cook"I smile speaking barely above a whisper,i was growing tired again "Well i would hope so she is the one that tought me how to cook after all"he chuckled and looked at me "you can't really still be tired can you" "Alfred hush up he used alot of energy the other day pig course he's tired" "but still don't you think it's a little...worrying"they bickered back and forth "in his case no but if it wasn't for the fact he used almost all of his magic the night you found him then yes" his father joined in sighing "papa...your not gonna die are you"Clover asked with tears in his eyes "No No no hun im not gonna, die" I punch Alfred in the shoulder earning a painful yelp "but Alfred said..." I quickly look behind me to look at him giving him the glare that said 'SAY SOMETHING' "no little dude, Im just worried he'll uh...get fat"he lied and i scoffed "rude" "Hey im just being honest" he scratched his neck 'God he sucks at lying' but that lie was enough for Clover to calm down and return to eating"Fat really" I mutter to Alfred glaring at him "What did you want me to say huh" "Ugh your to much" "Look at yourself hun".

Dinner passed by and i forced myself to stay up a little longer to put Clover to Sleep and help Amanda wash dishes "You really don't have to Arthur" she smiled as i rinsed the dishes off "I know but I want to its the least i could do" I smiled back before stacking the dishes up "If you say so..." she sighed "im sorry about my boy Arthur" "what are you talking about?" "im talking about the deal he made you...i know with him he would want something dumb return for helping you" she looked stressed so like any normal person i...do the opposite of what the good part of me say to do "it was strange indeed" I chuckle and she immediately looks up shocked that im laughing "In return for him helping me i have to pay with my body" she damn near choked inn then air "What now" she asked shocked at what shes hearing "Yeah he said i was his addiction after the first time he assaulted me" I laughed even harder "He said that im and i quote very addictive like im a food of sorts...which i guess i am but still hearing come out from a person it shocked me" I glanced over at Amanda to see her completely shocked at what im telling her "I...I am soo sorry for what he-" i cut her off right there "dont be sure i hate for it but i won't hold a grudge ...thats not who i am and thats sure not how my familiars raised me" i chuckle "Oh wait your familiars raised you?" her face contorted to utter confusion "yes my parents are both angels but when they saw my wings...they kind off disowned me right on the spot,it was kind of like a life lesson honestly...I could have turned out very spiteful because of this but when moon...my wolf familiar found me he taught me how to keep calm under situations like these and remain loyal to the good part of me and occasionally let me be rebellious just to stay in touch with who i really am" Self consciously i start rubbing my arm as i think about my past and the lessons i had to learn "They've been with you through alot huh?" she asks well more like states "yes i love every single one of them and slowly i began to think of them as family it was...nice" i finished up my last little bit of the dishes i had to rinse and walked out just like that, it was extremely rude but honestly i could careless and just like that i went to find Alfred,he was in his library bedroom thing "hey going to sleep so soon" he asks me "no" "Oh so not tired?" looking at the bed he sat near i yawn "no...still tired but i refuse to call it a day just yet...i need to call a friend of mine and tell him im fine...you got a phone on you i can use?" "yeah" he pointed to a house phone next to him "thanks..." quickly i walk over to the phone and dial Francis's phone number "bonjour Francis speaking" "Francis That has to be the most creative way to answer your phone" i say sarcastically and hear a scoff "Arthur! Dear god where are you ive been trying too get in contact with you since this morning" he sighs "to think this is how you tell me your fine" he grumbled "sorry..anyways im fine im with...a friend of mine i kind of collapsed while down here" "Did they take your wings?!?" he yelled "oh god no i still have them...just tired... Ill probably be home by..." looking at Alfred i see him throw up a one and a w "One week" than a nod "a week? Why so long?" "If I push myself i could end up dying or something along those lines...so i have to limit my magic" i explain "want me to come get you?" "no I'm fine" i heard him sigh "well did you atleast find Clover?" a soft smile quickly took place on my face 'aww he cares' "yeah he managed to find my friend and stay with him" I heard Francis chuckle "well thats good...Hey Arthur" "yeah?" his tone suddenly changed taking me back "I was wondering...when you come home, you uh...want to go out?" his question made me bite my lip and squeeze cord connecting the house phone to the receiver(?) "uh...like on a date?" my heart felt like it was trying to break from its bonds "yeah...Ive known you for a long enough time to know that i kind of...definitely like you" i knew my face was red as i felt dizzy suddenly "I uh...dont know what to say" at this point my fingernails were digging into my palm "You dont have to answer you come back in a week right?" I could practically feel the anxiety crawling up on me He's joking hun just like xxxx the name quickly blanked out xxxx probably asked Francis to play with your heart so he can fuck with you from home so he wouldnt have to our ugly face "Arthur?" I hear francis voice but it quickly gets drowned out by my breathing maybe even your parents payed him to fuck with you the voice wouldnt shuts up even after i suddenly felt a hand on my back and the light in the room fades to black, it was then when a voice barely even audible cuts through the voice "Calm down ... breath" the voice was calm and peaceful it was around then when i realize how hard ive been breathing,I feel him gently make me let go of both phone and its cord "Buttercup i need you to breath in for me..very slowly than let out even slower, can you try that for me" the voice spoke up again oh come on ofcourse you cant look at you you literally cant even breath right "its ok your doing great" as if he can hear the voice in my head he replied and hugged me tighter 'its so warm' "now...i need you to tell me what is five things you can see ok?" I nod only now was a 'allowed' to see "I...see...u-uh the desk, the pa-pers, your ugly ass reflection look at now that hes seen how you really are hes gonna hate you me,...Alfred..., the phone" a smile spreads on his lips "wonderful, ok four things you can hear?" i could practically hear that little voice in my head quiet down only slightly "You...Clovers snores across the hall...the dead call noise it does when your calls over...and...me" "wonderful...three things you can feel?" "Your shirt...your hands the carpet" My breathing began to even out "two things you can smell darling" I immediately smell the smell of cookies "cookies" i hear a soft chuckle in the background than Alfred hushing them "nevermind them one more thing" sniffing the air the only thing i can really smell is cookies giving off a weak squeek of a laugh i say i can only smell cookies "Mom look what your cookies did" Blinking i realize im finally able to breath and that annoying ass voice is long gone "Im sorry i wasnt expecting my cookies not to be welcomed Ill leave" she said sarcastically and closed the door only for Alfred to quickly get up "NO WAAIIITTT MOOOMMM" he whined and I laughed "I LOOOVVVEEE YYOOUUU BRING THE COOKIES BACK PLEEEAAASSSEE" He begged, it was quiet an interesting sight "Alfred...id hate to tell you this but...I think she left...with the cookies" i added just so i can see his reaction.When i awoke Alfred was shaking me weakly "Arthur wake up dinners ready" "five more minutes..." i groaned and turned to face him "Nope you need to get your energy back so its dinner time, don't make me carry you" He chuckled and when i didnt budge he literally picked me up "jeez your son was alot easier to get up than you" he joked "I just want to sleep" i whined and and groaned opening my eyes once more "to bad now wake up so i can put you down" he chuckled and got to the dining room "I hate you..." i rub my eyes and get set down "Papa!" Clover yelled excited "ugh...don't yell love ive got a headache" i whisper "whats a headache?"


	7. Chapter 4 prt 2

Clover asked eyes full of wander "Ill...ill tell you later" "Oh good your up" a man i could only assume was Alfreds father "yes...thank you for having me...and my child" i watched as my words sunk in and he raise an eyebrow and laugh "so your the little kids father" he walked over and ruffled my hair "Well...yes yes...i am...he didnt cause any problems did he?" I ask reaching down to pick clover up "not at all... Actually compared to when Alfred was in his toddler years the little brat could possibly be an Angel" the man gave me a grin"your raising him just fine" he chuckled the comment made me smile "thank you..." Unaware of Alfreds gaze on me as i,Kind of hid from embarrassment by hugging my son who was at then moment playing with my hair "ok boys its time to eat" Mrs Amanda said bring in what almost a buffet,it was then when my stomach rumbled that brought me to realize just how hungry i actually was, Clover laughed, and i got a few chuckles from Alfred and his Father,but his mother only smiled softly "come on lets eat".

I refused to take the first plate that was passed around,Because hey we're in hell and everything and one in hell is out to kill you so i let Alfred take my plate and took the next one than gave Clover a plate of food "good?" Alfred asked me from eighty beside me i nod "yes your mother is a wonderful cook"I smile speaking barely above a whisper,i was growing tired again "Well i would hope so she is the one that tought me how to cook after all"he chuckled and looked at me "you can't really still be tired can you" "Alfred hush up he used alot of energy the other day pig course he's tired" "but still don't you think it's a little...worrying"they bickered back and forth "in his case no but if it wasn't for the fact he used almost all of his magic the night you found him then yes" his father joined in sighing "papa...your not gonna die are you"Clover asked with tears in his eyes "No No no hun im not gonna, die" I punch Alfred in the shoulder earning a painful yelp "but Alfred said..." I quickly look behind me to look at him giving him the glare that said 'SAY SOMETHING' "no little dude, Im just worried he'll uh...get fat"he lied and i scoffed "rude" "Hey im just being honest" he scratched his neck 'God he sucks at lying' but that lie was enough for Clover to calm down and return to eating"Fat really" I mutter to Alfred glaring at him "What did you want me to say huh" "Ugh your to much" "Look at yourself hun".

Dinner passed by and i forced myself to stay up a little longer to put Clover to Sleep and help Amanda wash dishes "You really don't have to Arthur" she smiled as i rinsed the dishes off "I know but I want to its the least i could do" I smiled back before stacking the dishes up "If you say so..." she sighed "im sorry about my boy Arthur" "what are you talking about?" "im talking about the deal he made you...i know with him he would want something dumb return for helping you" she looked stressed so like any normal person i...do the opposite of what the good part of me say to do "it was strange indeed" I chuckle and she immediately looks up shocked that im laughing "In return for him helping me i have to pay with my body" she damn near choked inn then air "What now" she asked shocked at what shes hearing "Yeah he said i was his addiction after the first time he assaulted me" I laughed even harder "He said that im and i quote very addictive like im a food of sorts...which i guess i am but still hearing come out from a person it shocked me" I glanced over at Amanda to see her completely shocked at what im telling her "I...I am soo sorry for what he-" i cut her off right there "dont be sure i hate for it but i won't hold a grudge ...thats not who i am and thats sure not how my familiars raised me" i chuckle "Oh wait your familiars raised you?" her face contorted to utter confusion "yes my parents are both angels but when they saw my wings...they kind off disowned me right on the spot,it was kind of like a life lesson honestly...I could have turned out very spiteful because of this but when moon...my wolf familiar found me he taught me how to keep calm under situations like these and remain loyal to the good part of me and occasionally let me be rebellious just to stay in touch with who i really am" Self consciously i start rubbing my arm as i think about my past and the lessons i had to learn "They've been with you through alot huh?" she asks well more like states "yes i love every single one of them and slowly i began to think of them as family it was...nice" i finished up my last little bit of the dishes i had to rinse and walked out just like that, it was extremely rude but honestly i could careless and just like that i went to find Alfred,he was in his library bedroom thing "hey going to sleep so soon" he asks me "no" "Oh so not tired?" looking at the bed he sat near i yawn "no...still tired but i refuse to call it a day just yet...i need to call a friend of mine and tell him im fine...you got a phone on you i can use?" "yeah" he pointed to a house phone next to him "thanks..." quickly i walk over to the phone and dial Francis's phone number "bonjour Francis speaking" "Francis That has to be the most creative way to answer your phone" i say sarcastically and hear a scoff "Arthur! Dear god where are you ive been trying too get in contact with you since this morning" he sighs "to think this is how you tell me your fine" he grumbled "sorry..anyways im fine im with...a friend of mine i kind of collapsed while down here" "Did they take your wings?!" he yelled "oh god no i still have them...just tired... Ill probably be home by..." looking at Alfred i see him throw up a one and a w "One week" than a nod "a week? Why so long?" "If I push myself i could end up dying or something along those lines...so i have to limit my magic" i explain "want me to come get you?" "no I'm fine" i heard him sigh "well did you atleast find Clover?" a soft smile quickly took place on my face 'aww he cares' "yeah he managed to find my friend and stay with him" I heard Francis chuckle "well thats good...Hey Arthur" "yeah?" his tone suddenly changed taking me back "I was wondering...when you come home, you uh...want to go out?" his question made me bite my lip and squeeze cord connecting the house phone to the receiver(?) "uh...like on a date?" my heart felt like it was trying to break from its bonds "yeah...Ive known you for a long enough time to know that i kind of...definitely like you" i knew my face was red as i felt dizzy suddenly "I uh...dont know what to say" at this point my fingernails were digging into my palm "You dont have to answer you come back in a week right?" I could practically feel the anxiety crawling up on me _ **He's joking hun just like xxxx**_ the name quickly blanked out _**xxxx probably asked Francis to play with your heart so he can fuck with you from home so he wouldnt have to our ugly face**_ "Arthur?" I hear francis voice but it quickly gets drowned out by my breathing maybe even your parents payed him to fuck with you the voice wouldnt shuts up even after i suddenly felt a hand on my back and the light in the room fades to black, it was then when a voice barely even audible cuts through the voice "Calm down ... breath" the voice was calm and peaceful it was around then when i realize how hard ive been breathing,I feel him gently make me let go of both phone and its cord "Buttercup i need you to breath in for me..very slowly than let out even slower, can you try that for me" the voice spoke up again _**o**_ _ **h come on ofcourse you cant look at you you literally cant even breath right**_ "its ok your doing great" as if he can hear the voice in my head he replied and hugged me tighter 'its so warm' "now...i need you to tell me what is five things you can see ok?" I nod only now was a 'allowed' to see "I...see...u-uh the desk, the pa-pers, your ugly ass reflection look at now that hes seen how you really are hes gonna hate you me,...Alfred..., the phone" a smile spreads on his lips "wonderful, ok four things you can hear?" i could practically hear that little voice in my head quiet down only slightly "You...Clovers snores across the hall...the dead call noise it does when your calls over...and...me" "wonderful...three things you can feel?" "Your shirt...your hands the carpet" My breathing began to even out "two things you can smell darling" I immediately smell the smell of cookies "cookies" i hear a soft chuckle in the background than Alfred hushing them "nevermind them one more thing" sniffing the air the only thing i can really smell is cookies giving off a weak squeek of a laugh i say i can only smell cookies "Mom look what your cookies did" Blinking i realize im finally able to breath and that annoying ass voice is long gone "Im sorry i wasnt expecting my cookies not to be welcomed Ill leave" she said sarcastically and closed the door only for Alfred to quickly get up "NO WAAIIITTT MOOOMMM" he whined and I laughed "I LOOOVVVEEE YYOOUUU BRING THE COOKIES BACK PLEEEAAASSSEE" He begged, it was quiet an interesting sight "Alfred...id hate to tell you this but...I think she left...with the cookies" i added just so i can see his reaction.

I laughed ill say that much I laughed when he heard my reply,when he ran to the door and almost tripped because the small plate of cookie was at the door and he almost stepped on them,and then i laughed even harder when he some how twisted his body enough to not fall on the cookies and landed on his face instead "A-are you okayyy?" i cry out trying to calm my laughter "Arthurrr its not funnnyyy" he continued to whine and rubbed his face "It really is" i slowly started to gain control of my laughter "It truly is" whipping my eyes and slowly stand when i hear the door beside this room open up "Papa are you ok?" Clover asked rubbing his eyes and holding his bunny "I heard a loud noise"he opened his eyes and saw Alfred on the floor "Im fine dearest Alfred on the other hand" I chuckle walking over to the door and glance at Alfred "he probably needs more help than i do "i chuckle as Alfred glares at me "Alfred...did you hurt your self?" Clover tilted his head to the side slightly,which looked adorable to me honestly "Y-Yeah kid i did, this plate almost killed me" he joked,but Clover took it a little to serious and frowned and with a flick of a finger took the cookies off the plate and flung the plate to the wall smashing it "Bad plate hurting people is bad" he


	8. Chapter 4 prt 3

scolded the the now shattered plate,both me and Alfred were shocked as we looked at the little boy before us, only 2 and without being taught managed to learn how to levitate objects without Uttering a single word, and that takes alot of energy for a child "Arthur" Alfred finally spoke up "yea..." Already knowing what he was gonna ask of me i gently take the cookies from the power of my sons grasp and walk back over to Alfred,in which he whispers a dumb question in my opinion "How old is he again" all i managed to do was flick in the forehead and say "two you damn idiot"before turning around and getting into eye level of my son "Clover Hun you really shouldnt do that to people...or things" I put on my sweetest smile "why...?" he askes innocently yawning "Because...it could really hurt a person you dont want people to get hurt right?" He could only nod before apologizing "Im sorry..." he spoke to the inanimate object again 'this is to freaking adorable' i thought as i put on a proud smile and turned to face the both of them "ok how about we all go in the room and eat these cookies hmm?" I stated and took Clovers hand walking back into the room Alfred following behind me "Oi you dead say something" I turned and sat down sitting Clover on a blanket "something" Alfred said chuckling as he hung up the phone and sat beside me "ha ha very funny" i say sarcastically and split the cookies evenly between us all...or as even as i get three Alfred gets three and Clover gets four "Hey little guy dont eat it all at once" Alfred chuckled watching Clover eat his cookies and make a mess "ahh so thats why you sat him on a blanket" I nodded and leaned on Alfreds arm yawning "mind being my pillow for a minute..." I asked and kind of snuggled closer to him as i watch Clover eat my cookies and with a chuckle ate my last on he had saved for me "no...i dont mind" and almost as if kind of hesitant he wrapped a arm around my hip 'strange im not disgusted that im touching him' i thought and sighed with a smile "you've been doing alot of sighing lately"Alfred pointed out as we watched...well i watched Clover kind of start swaying and he started fighting sleep "come here baby" i said motioning him too come over to me which Clover gladly did and started falling asleep in my arms "And I know..." I answer Alfreds statement quietly "Got somethings on your mind?" I think about it for a moment before answering "no just..." "you dont have to explain you know" i feel his grip on me tighten "maybe you should go to sleep" he suggested before letting me go and helping me stand as i held Clovers sleeping form "Ill help you get the door" "thanks..." I smile and walk out and with help i laid Clover down to sleep and went to my room Alfred following "Ill just...take my papers" He whistled and walked passed me "Alfred where are you sleeping tonight?" I ask as it suddenly dawned on me that the only guest room that they had was the one clover was using "uhh...the couch" he bite his tongue "no your not" i frown and grab his hand "Your not gonna sleep on the couch on my watch" I declared and pulled him over to the bed "go and lay down" "Arthur your not-" "of course im not" I cut him off and turn off the light using a light spell to guide my way back to the bed "seriously how do you not fuck up your toe while trying to find your bed" i mumble earning a chuckle "its my room, i set this place up like this" i watch him shuffle over "yeah and putting a king sized bed in the dead middle is smart?" i raise a eyebrow "Umm...yeah its creative" he says as i laid down "Sure" I chuckle and watch as my light dies out and i sigh "is it really gonna take a week for my power to be restored fully..." "yeppp" "Well..." "Arthur all you have to do while your here is rest...rest and eat dinner and lunch with us thats all" Alfred sighed and i felt a hand casually grab mine and intertwining them "what are you..." gently i was pulled into a embrace "Just waking up tomorrow is enough for us understand" quickly i nod and felt a kiss be placed on my lips and not gonna lie i tensed up a little like i wasnt expecting this...but i was...i knew i screwed up royally the second he hit the bed "Are you gonna feed that addiction of yours now?" I ask bitterly as he stops kissing me, this seems to somehow drag him back to reality "No...i can't even if i wanted to...your still weak" his voice was husky and barely audible like he was trying to convince himself he couldnt do it "Your just being greedy dont worry about it" I smile knowing he wont see and kiss him "Your addicted to me was that right...aslong as im either fulfilling my part of the bargain or allowing you to do as you please go ahead" Pulling him down close enough that only our nose is touching "Just take me already" I could practically feel the L on my back begin to hurt as it began to become a solid letter as Alfred filled in the space between us and kissed me rough and lustful.


	9. Chapter 5

I found myself on my knees in a matter of seconds sucking off Alfred and him stretching me out with shaking hands with my moans and his huffing filling the quiet around us "Alfred...nnn" I moved away with a wet pop "If you dont stop purposely missing my p spot (search it up. Lmao) I swear to god" He chuckles and mutters in my ear "I dont want you cumming early now~" and slowly pulls out "But since you want me to soo badly" before i can utter a word i feel his fingers push right back into me hitting that spot making me scream in silence "now get back to my cock Bitch" Shiver cold beautiful shivers ran down my back in that one moment as he forced my gaping mouth back down on his cock making me gag a little but i quickly gain my composure (composure my ass) and try to keep that pace i had a few minutes ago as he abused my prostate,driving me crazy 'more god i want him to do more' Moaning around his cock made him release tiny moans here and there as just about to climax. "Alfr-red" I muffle and feel his fingers immediately pull out "ah ah ah~ what did i say i didnt want you cumming so early right?" he tilted my head up allowing me to drop his fucking cock "Alfred...please hurry this along " panting I plead, "I don't want to hurt you...more than i already have Arthur" he mumbled the last part "ill be fine"i kiss him as i feel a sharp pain drag along my spine "You ok?" "for someone who's supposed to be feeding off me you sure are talking alot" I stand and get on his lap,hearing a mumbled sorry "Baby lets have fun~"bitting my lip and using the only thing useful on me at the moment i raise my shirt exposing the boner i currently have "Skrew me till I pass out, it'll be fun~ promise" i smirked and quickly grabbed his dick aligning him up to my ass "Ill even help you hun" And with that I pushed down fast causing me loss my breath as the pain ever so slowly converted into pleasure "Arthur you-r gonna hurt yourself" he huffed out trying to hold back moans "Ill be fine...just let me" i bit my lip again this time a little harder drawing blood till the pain subsided and i started to move slowly up and down his shaft "Arthur"He said giving me a low growl, that shot a unusual arousal straight to my dick, and grabbed my back with one hand and my ass with the other helping me pick up pace "A-Alfred mmm-neh" I moaned out earning a smack to my ass and his hushes "shut your mouth before i put a gag in it" just the thought of it made me blush "Alfred please go harder please"i let out a pathetic needy whine then feel his hand that had its grip on my back let go and find its way to my ass only to put it on my ass and stop my movement "Alf-" "Call me master bitch"he snarled that shook me to the core "Master" i test out and hear him growl and bit my shoulder "say it again"he growled and started pumping into me again making me gasp rather loudly then melt into pleasure "Master~" I moaned out in his ear feeling his dick twitch from inside of me "Master why dont you lay me down and have your way with me" I smirk knowing he would do it in a heart beat his mind hazy with lust as i feel the energy i had left slowly slip from my grasp as i was felt his cock roughly leave me causing me to whine from feeling empty and the pain, "Hands and knees now" he demanded which i did without a second thought ass in the air way to horny to care "you said have my way with you right~" it wasnt a question and i knew it but the second he grabbed my hair i knew i had to say something "Yes Master" "Then do me a favor bitch and stay still through out this" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice because he knew at some point im going to collapse from just the pleasure alone and that I won't have enough energy to even lift my body back up "Understood~" "Ye...yes maate- nnngh" before i could even finish my sentence he pushes back into me rough and unforgiving, i couldn't tell if the pain itself was arousing or if the turning point was just how much i was enjoying being manhandled in this way,either way i could stop screaming Alfreds name and begging him to go faster or harder at certain points just absolutely loving what he was doing to me,It had gotten to the point were i had to place my face in a pillow because apparently im a screamer and we cant have that in a sleeping house,So a few painful hits to my ass later and I feel my body begin to give out "M-Master please flip me please" I really want to find out what he would do to me if i did collapse but... Im not sure the pillow would quiet down all the screaming of pure pleasure i do and he knew.

He chuckle, slowed down his thrusts and kissed my ear neck and my back making me tremble from how soft they were "you'll have to remove this pesky little shirt of yours" he commented as he pulled on my collar "and i want to see you~" he added in i nodded slightly as i felt his hand to on my hair "now thats not how i taught you my darling use your words" he tilted my head up with what seemed to resemble a crop stick? 'When the hell did he get that "Al-Master" i caught myself as he suddenly started applying pressure to that bundle of nerves making me lose the train of thought i had and fuck up "speak up~" he sang "M-master..nnn god this isn't even fair- yes Master i don't car-nnmmmmn-eee" and just like that a few candles set on the bookshelves and desks were lit and with what would seem like a flick of the wrist I was on my back clawing at scars probably in his back as he brutally fucked the living shit out of me,shirt completely torn, I could only see white as i gained and lost focus of my surroundings and felt him attack my neck as i bit his shoulder "Master ! Yes god yes!" i arched my back as he went faster in and out of me pain mixed with pleasure,tears probably mixed in with sweat as my prostate is thoroughly abused by Alfred's cock driving to the edge of insanity "Arthur look at me i hear his husky voice demand making me open my eyes just now realizing they were closed. I couldn't say words as my mind had gone completely blank and wouldn't function correctly with this huge amount of pleasure im receiving "thank you" I hear him say before kissing me rough and sweet all at the same time,and with one more powerful thrust and one loud grunt he filled me,cum hitting those bundles of nerves and driving me to my climax cumming only seconds later moaning out Alfred's name finally.

"A-Alfred im sorry" I pant out feeling him pull out "its fine baby" he muttered in my ear as he kissed my neck "but I suggest you use one of my shirts for a while these marks i maayyy have left is kind of...completely...visible" He chuckled "Alfred are you serious" i whine and push him up so I can actually sit up "hey you left a big ass bite in my shoulder i just so happen to do it earlier than you" he chuckled weakly before lifting me up "anyways...we should probably you know...get cleaned up before everyone wakes" he suggested and carried to his bathroom "you can..go first" he gently placed me on the ground "since i did kind of make a mess inside and outside of you" he muttered to himself and backed up hitting his bottom lip "why the hell do you still look so damn good even when you..." he mumbled to his self, "Alfred...your um..talking outloud...again" I blushed and turned on the shower before stepping into it "besides...you can...come on in if you want, and help me get those... hard to reach...places" Alfred almost immediately gets the clue and closed the door behind him before hopping into the shower with me,tonight was gonna be a long night indeed.


	10. Chapter 6

Waking up to find that not only is your body in pain but that the pain isn't even coming from the rather rough sex you had the night before isn't the kind of wake up call i was asking for...actually I wasn't asking at all,so maybe my sexual desires are a little...extreme from the fact that being manhandled and being belittled is a kink I found myself having,but hey I enjoy it so I have no complaints and the only complaint I do have is this damn L now visible on my back causing me alot of Pain. "Arthur what are you looking at? I hear Alfred ask as he gets out of bed with only his pants on "I have a curse on my back because of the things I enjoy..." i simply put it frowning at my backs reflection "So this is what angels are so worried about" Alfred muttered about to touch it when I stop it "Don't itll make it worse,trust me I know you kept touching it last night" I wince just at the thought "sorry about that.." he moved his hand "its ok you didn't know" I smile and quickly kiss him,as I think its something we now regularly do when we're alone. "Hey you want to make breakfast today?" I ask "uhh...sure I've got time"he answered and smiled before once more for what the fourth time being picked up "Al...I can walk" "I know but that's never stopped me the chuckled and walked down the hall "oh my god just put me down" I frown "mmm nah"he smiled "ill kiss you if you let me go" "you'll kiss me either way hun"he pointed out "shut up you ass" I blushed and tucked my face into his chest "aww did I embarrass you~" he teased so I punch him "shut up and put me down" "as you wish" he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped me making my heart drop and with a loud yelp I hit...a couch? What.. "Did you really think I would just drop you on the ground?" "with you I don't really know" I huffed and stood up from the couch "god your tiny" run the muttered under his breath, and unlucky for him I heard "shut the hell up I'm not tiny" "sure you aren't tiny"he chuckled and walked away causing me to have to follow him and ever so painfully a shock struck me 'fucking hell' I bite the inside of my cheek and slow my pace "marking hurting you?" Alfred asked not even looking at me as he enters the kitchen "yeah a little nothing to really worry about" I smile weakly and catch up with him only to hook arms with him "Ill see if I can fix that" he said with this blank look on his face as he makes me let go of him "there's no point I've tried every spell in the book and tried it on my own cousin...cause of his greed...I haven't seen him in year now that I think about it" "you use light magic right?" he asks "yes..." "then ill try my black magic so for now can you deal with it while I try to fix what I started" he than walked off to make breakfast 'Alfred?' I thought wincing.

Breakfast took at least a hour to make and neither of us had said a word to eachother as we cooked, the bubble around us was filled with this Awkward atmosphere making me antsy "Arthur can you go ring that bell for me?" He asked making plates as I made Clovers "uuhhh sure?" at the end of the kitchen there was a button I could only assume to let the household know they're food is done, I walk over to the button and press it "Breakfast is ready come down" I say into the mic and press the button again and turn around to find Alfred right behind me startling me I step back and hold my heart "For all that's holy you scared the living hell out of me" I say trying to calm my heart, he chuckled and leans down muttering in my ear "Thanks for breakfast darling" he than kissed me and vanished without another word "Wha..." say barely over a whisper and touch my lips as everyone walks in to breakfast.

"Sooo where's Alfred?" Amanda asks as she finished her breakfast "I...don't really know he helped me make breakfast but...after that he kind of vanished" thinking back to the kiss I can't help but wonder where he went exactly,but Clovers tug on my clothing pulled me out of my state of mind "Papa are you look you keep flinching" He asked causing me to...lie sort of "yes darling my back just hurts it's all" I give him a sweet smile Before he pointed to a mark on my neck almost hidden by the shirt I was wearing "Oh... Um... I hit my shoulder on the fridge last night...when I was getting something to drink last night...don't worry about it it doesn't hurt as much as it did last night I chuckle and smile glancing up to see both adults staring at me with this knowing smirk turning me 50 different shades of red "Oh well then love you should definitely be more careful next time,you were being VERY loud last night woke me right out of my sleep" Amanda chuckled turning me a even redder if even possible "s...sorry..." I bit my lip trying to hide my face in my shirt making them laugh harder 'Ugh I hate my life'.

"Arthur" I hear a quiet voice call me as my shadow lifts up and Karen appears beside me "Yes karen" "Are you alright" she asked looking at my back "yes it hurts every so often but I've felt worse" I chuckle gaining a frown from her "this isn't a laughing matter you'll have to deal with this all month now" she pointed "I know but ill live like I said,because its not like I can go to the higher ups and tell them I slept with a demon twice... willingly...the last time" I sigh and continue knitting a scarf for Clover and a friend of mine "Yes I know but..." "Alfred thinks he can cancel out the pain with black magic so imma let him try ok?" she gave me a worried look but nodded "Are you sure you can trust him though..." "to be completely honest no...but to be honest...anything is better than this back pain I have so...ill try...and if it doesn't work...ill push through it" I smile weakly feeling a powerful pulse of pain go through my bones "Of course you will..." she muttered and pulled back into my shadow and vanished.


End file.
